The Elder One (strategy)
This article contains strategy for fighting Corypheus and his Red Lyrium Dragon during the quest Doom Upon All the World in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Boss Stats : Corypheus : Level 23 Boss : 187942 HP (Nightmare difficulty) : 108 Armor : Immunity: All Disabling Effects : Perceptive : Red Lyrium Dragon : Level 23 Boss : 155770 / 311541 HP (Nightmare difficulty) : 72 Armor : Immunity: All Disabling Effects : Immunity: Slowed : Perceptive Walkthrough Consider bringing two or three mages to this fight for their defensive barrier spells. A warrior with a sword and shield plus taunts will also make this fight easier. Corypheus hits extremely hard and is immune to mostly everything. Phase 1 Corypheus will periodically cast barrier on himself and tends to teleport around the field, so ranged attackers will be effective at dealing steady damage. He will also summon lyrium shards from the ground dealing damage and knocking back anyone it contacts. Try to keep barrier spells up on the party at all times. If the team is spread out, focus on protecting ranged attackers - the warrior should have plenty of defenses. Use potions as needed. Supply Caches are available after each phase of the fight. Prior to the dragon fight, be careful not to burn him down too quickly. If he skips certain phases, he may glitch out and get stuck at 1 hp, forcing you to reload. If you have an assassin in your party, make sure they trigger Mark of Death before Corypheus hits ~60-70% health. Enraged Shades will spawn during the first part of the battle (they spawn with half health). : Enraged Shade : Level 23 : 8341 / 15206 HP (Nightmare difficulty) : 36 Armor Phase 2 At around 85% health, Corypheus will teleport upstairs. Follow him to a new objective marker on the map, refilling potions on the way. Continue fighting until he teleports to the top of a tower, then position everyone to block his line-of-sight. He will start using a lyrium beam spell that deals massive damage to anyone it touches and he will easily pick off anyone he can see. He will also summon lyrium shards. Use ranged attackers to deal damage during this time. Eventually, he will teleport back to the battle area. Rinse and repeat until his health reaches 70% and he will teleport to a new objective marked on the map. Phase 3 Grab the supply cache at the top of the stairs. Corypheus is now in a wide open area. Another "Enraged Shade" will spawn. Corypheus will use all his attacks here. Avoiding his lyrium beam can be tricky since there is almost no cover. When Corypheus reaches 50% health, a cut-scene will play. Phase 4 Two dragons will fall to the ground, the Red Lyrium Dragon will attack the party. It starts the fight with 50% health, but can cast guard on itself. Its lyrium breath attack deals massive damage and it uses the reaver ability, scenting blood, to increase its attack speed and critical chance. Ranged attackers should stay away from the dragon's claws. The dragon will focus most of its attention on the warrior using its breath attack. Stay behind the dragon when this occurs to avoid its damage. Keep an eye on melee fighters, using potions or spells to keep them alive. Keep barrier up on the warrior. When the dragon reaches 10% health, a cut-scene will trigger as the dragon dies. Phase 5 Head upstairs and grab the potion cache along the way. Corypheus will be at 50% health. He will teleport more often, making it difficult for melee attackers to deal steady damage (ranged attackers will be very useful here). Corypheus will use a dual-beam attack after teleporting to a corner of the square-shaped battle area. Both beams extend the full length of each side of the "room". He then pulls both beams together in a sweeping motion. Ranged attackers should be positioned next to the pillars in order to avoid this attack. Keep barriers up and make sure the warrior is using taunts to keep attention away from the party. When Corypheus has 5% health left, he will attempt to invoke power from the old gods and the final cut-scene will play. Category:Strategies